


Pet

by shattering_petals



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boredom, Cat Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, I Don't Even Know, Just 700 words of Jihoon missing Soonyoung, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, caretaker Soonyoung, uwu, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Woozi waits for Soonyoung to come home.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Petal is back! First week of school was absolutely terrible. I hate high school T.T  
> Today I bring you the fluffiest of fluff i can manage to write. It's inspired by a song 'Pet' by 10cm (there's also Seonho and Shuhua and a puppy in the MV go watch it)  
> Enjoy~

_What’s taking him so long?_

Woozi asked this question for the fifth time already and it’s not even 10 AM. Soonyoung is supposed to return from a business trip today. Woozi thought it’s going to be amazing, being at home alone for 2 and a half days. And it was fun, for like 15 minutes.

Cat hybrids such as Woozi sleep at least 18 hours a day so he naturally planned to sleep the whole time but he couldn’t close his eyes. He tossed and turned in their king sized bed. He really tried everything to fall asleep – pills, getting tired, counting sheeps, yawning, even ASMR but nothing helped. He was too restless.

He thought it’s a waste of precious alone time so instead, he decided to use the chance to do whatever he wanted.

He watched movies and dramas but he got bored quickly. He played games but it wasn’t fun playing alone. He tried to create something but stopped after he cut his finger with scissors. He read but he couldn’t focus. He played the piano, and did many other things but the time was still going painfully slow.

It’s strange how entertaining those activities are when his owner is home but today they are almost as boring as Vernon. Almost.

Today is the worst. Woozi is getting more and more impatient as he waits anxiously. He literally has nothing to do. He even cleaned and stuff out of boredom.

He’s laying on his stomach in the living room, his arms crossed. He’s shifting his feet back and forth in a steady rhytm but his fluffy tail is motionless. He’s resting his chin on his arms as he stares at the pink teddy bear in front of him with a pout.  

„Seriously, who decides to raise a hybrid and then leaves them at home completely alone? Is his job really that important? More important than a living being? If you have a hybrid you need to take care of them proprely! We’re sensitive you know… I swear Soonyoung is the worst caretaker ever.“ He complains to the blankly staring plushie. Soonyoung bought it because it „reminded him of Woozi.“ What does Woozi and this overly fluffy and cute teddy with big dark eyes have in common? Soonyoung definitely bought it to make fun of Woozi.

He huffs and slaps the poor teddy bear.

„I need friends“ He sighs as he turns around on his back. He looks at the clock. It’s 10:30 AM.  He looks around around living room until his eyes land on a skein. He has no idea how and when it got there but he reaches for it nonetheless. He inspects it for a while. He shrugs and throws it in the air and hits it again when it falls. A small smile forms on his face as he watches the ball bounce. He even giggles.

He plays with it like this until the skein falls on the floor and rolls away.

 _You think you can escape from a cat? I’ll show you._ He thinks and sits up. He puts his palms and the carpet and he crouches. His tail rises and shakes a bit. He smirks and jumps. He grabs the ball while doing a somersault.

„Gotcha“ He grins proudly and lays on his back to play with it again.

The time flies incredibly fast and Woozi forgets about Soonyoung.

He’s finally having fun and nothing bothers him until he hears a certain someone unlocking the door. He freezes and the ball hits his face. He curses and throws the ball away. He quickly turns on his side to form his normal sleeping position to pretend he’s asleep.

When Soonyoung enters, Woozi slowly opens his eyes as if Soonyoung woke him up. He stands up and yawns.

„Hello. You’re back already?“ he says.

Sooyoung doesn’t respond. He takes of his shoes and drops his bag without a word.

„Hey is something wro-“ Woozi asks but Soonyoung cuts him off with a bone-crushing hug.

„I missed you so bad… I couldn’t even sleep let alone focus.“ He mumbles into Woozi’s shoulder.

„That’s nice but I can’t b-breathe.“ Woozi chokes out.

„Sorry.“ Soonyoung says and eases his grip but doesn’t let go. „This weekend without you was torture.“

„So you won’t go on another trip?“

„Never again.“ Soonyoung answers and Woozi grins widely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and I'll be very grateful for kudos.  
> English is not my first language and so if you see any mistakes let me know!  
> Please don't copy anything.


End file.
